CAMBIPERSONALI
by Hayami Shizuko
Summary: Basado en un extra del Manga. Satsuki y Toujou injieren una medicina que cambia la personalidad, creada por Misuzu.


CAMBIPERSONALICAMBIPERSONALI

Basado en un extra del Manga

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece

Con una bata blanca, ajustándose los lentes…

- Yo, Misuzu Sotomura, soy la más brillante intelectual del Instituto Izumizaka –aparece un brillo en sus ojos- Esta vez, Inventé una medicina que logra reconstruir la personalidad. Se llama Cambipersonali –

- Eso suena a cualquier cosa… -dijo Manaka, Sotomura solo sacaba fotos, aprovechando que su hermana hacia 'cosplay' voluntariamente

- Al ingerirla, le tenemos que decir la personalidad a la que deseamos que cambie ¡Y pasará algo increíble! Enseguida tendrá la personalidad deseada -

Satsuki tomaba un jugo, de repente dio un pequeño salto- Kitaoji, ¡quiero que seas una chica elegante y modesta como Toujou! Y que dejes ese exhibicionismo –

Toujou tomó un té helado tranquilamente, luego pareció algo perturbada- ¡Que Senpai Toujou sea más agresiva! Por ejemplo, como Kitaoji, así podrá conquistarlo… -suspiró

- ¡Gran invento hermana! ¡Probémoslo ahora mismo! –decía emocionado Sotomura

- ¡Tonta! ¡Es una violación a los derechos humanos! ¡Es algo malvado! –gritó Manaka

- En realidad ya lo probé –dijo simplemente

- ¿Eh? –

- ¿Ya lo…? ¿Probaste…? –decía Manaka preocupado

- ¡Bien hecho, hermanita! –dijo sonriente, mientras frotaba la cabeza de su hermana

- M-Manaka… -se escuchó una tímida voz detrás de ellos, voltearon- La profesora Kurokawa te busca… -

- ¡Ooh! –Kitaoji, más tímida que nunca, Manaka se sonrojó bastante

- ¡Eso es! ¡Eso era lo que a ella le faltaba! –exclamó feliz Misuzu

- Esta muy larga la falda, pero que raro que no me golpee –decía Sotomura, levantando la falda de Satsuki, ella trataba de alejarlo

- ¡Oye! ¡No abuses de Kitaoji! –dijo Manaka

- ¿Kitaoji? –Se sobaba la cabeza, su hermana lo había golpeado- Si siempre la llamas Satsuki –

- Es que me dio vergüenza llamarla así… -jugaba con sus dedos, sonrosado

- ¡Ah, Manaka, al fin te encontré! –Gritó alguien corriendo hacia él, volteó- ¡Vamos! –Dijo encima de él, ahogándolo- ¡Di que te gusto! –

- ¡Senpai Toujou! –Gritó aterrada Misuzu- ¡Esto es fracaso! –

- ¡Ahh! Deja a Manaka, parece que está sufriendo –dijo Kitaoji bastante preocupada

- ¡Cállate! –Dijo Toujou, con Manaka entre sus piernas- ¿No ves que está disfrutando? –

- _"¡Si! ¡Esta Toujou me encanta!"_ –pensó la 'víctima' del ataque

- ¡Manaka…! –tiraba Satsuki de un brazo

- _"Ah… Soy muy feliz…"_ –pensaba sonriendo Manaka

- ¡Mira la braga! –Decía Toujou, con una mano tomando a Manaka y con la otra subiendo su falda- ¡Se que te gusta! -

- ¡Senpai Toujou! –dijo Misuzu, tratando de hacerla recapacitar

- ¿Qué quieres, Misuzu? ¡¿No ves que estoy ocupada?! –dijo colocando a Manaka entre sus pechos

- Ah--… -estaba completamente desilusionada- _"!Pensé que la ayudaría…!" _–

- ¡Suelta a Manaka! –dijo Satsuki, tirándolo hacia ella

- ¡Deja de molestar, mujer! –se quejó Toujou

- Pero… -

- ¿Qué hacemos con ellas dos? –preguntó Sotomura preocupado

- No pasa nada, en unos minutos vuelven a la normalidad –dijo seria como siempre Misuzu- Además, van a ganar inmunidad, así que nos les va a hacer efecto nunca más –

- ¡Manaka! Mira… –decía Toujou con su corpiño en la mano izquierda

- _¡¿En qué momento lo sacó…?!_ –Pensó- Pero, ¡¿Qué haces?! -

- ¿Te gusta, no? –decía acercándose mientras se sacaba la blusa

- Manaka… No deberías ser tan bueno solo con ella… -decía Satsuki

- ¡No estoy siendo bueno! –gritó algo alterado

- Es injus… -Toujou y Satsuki se congelaron por unos segundos, luego volvieron- … -

- … -

- ¡Kyaaaa! –gritó Toujou

- ¡¿Eh?! –Manaka se asustó, quitó rápidamente la vista de Toujou- Toujou… Lo siento, verás… -

- ¡MA-NA-KA…! –Miró a Satsuki, se asustó un poco- Yo hago todo lo posible para que me mires y toques… ¡Y tú vas solo hacia Toujou! –

- ¡No, espera…! ¡No es cierto! –negaba con la cabeza y manos, mientras se alejaba poco a poco

- ¡Eres un maldito pervertido! –gritó molesta, comenzó a perseguirlo

- ¡No, Satsuki! ¡No es lo que crees! –trataba de explicar mientras arrancaba de ella

- ¡No des excusas tan estúpidas! –

- ¡Pero si es verdad! -

- Misuzu… ¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó, aún algo asustada, Toujou

- Algún día te cuento… _"Nunca más invento algo así" _–

FIN


End file.
